Bishamonten (Noragami)
|-|With Saiki= |-|With Shiki= Summary Bishamonten (毘沙門天), also known as Vaisravana, is one of the deadliest war gods. She holds a vehement grudge against Yato. Her most commonly known Shinki is Kazuma, but she has 8 known combat ready shinki in total. In addition to these, she has a veritable army of ones who work in her temple, as well. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | At least 7-B Name: Bishamonten, Vaisravana, Veena (by Kazuma), Bisha (by Kofuku), Pervy Nympho/Crazy Chick (by Yato) Origin: Noragami Gender: Female Age: Unknown, at least as old as Yato Classification: God of War, God of Fortune Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Transformation, Stealth Mastery, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Barrier Creation, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry (Gods are able to see their weapons' memories from the past), Creation (Created invisible restraints), Magic, Soul Manipulation (Able to hurt souls and exorcising phantoms), Non-Physical Interaction and Enhanced Senses (Can Interact with other Gods' attacks, who have the same specifications as her), Invisibility and Intangibility, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resistance to Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Stated to be the mightiest War God, and fought Yato on even ground despite her deteriorating mental condition and the effects of being blighted) | At least City level (Fought Take) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fought Yato) | Sub-Relativistic (She's this fast) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class | At least City Class Durability: At least Small Buidling level (Has survived onslaughts from Izanami, The Mother of All Gods) | at least City level (Fought Takemikazuchi) Stamina: High, can continue to fight and remain conscious while being blighted, a situation that would leave even well-known and powerful gods like Ebisu bedridden. Range: Extended melee range with Saiki, At least a few dozen meters with Gaiki and Suuki | Extended melee range normally, several dozen meters from the resulting wind pressure from her swings Standard Equipment: Her 9 known combat Shinki Intelligence: As a major and widely worshiped God of War, Bishamonten is a master of all forms of combat, but seems to prefer using melee weaponry. She is generally calm and wise and is usually more level-headed than her peers. However, she is worrying to a fault at times, taking the burden of her actions alone even when others extend their help to her, resulting in several of the major conflicts in the series. Weaknesses: Having so many Shinki renders her vulnerable to being blighted should their thoughts turn negative and resentful, her Shinki can be destroyed and are particularly vulnerable to their human forms, Stubborn and is reluctant to accept help Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aiha:' Summons her vessel Aiha to turn into armor for Bishamonten to wear. *'Shuuki:' Summons her vessel Akiha with the name Shuuki to turn her into a dagger for Bishamonten to wield. *'Gaiki and Suuki:' Summons Karuha and Kazuha with the names Gaiki and Suuki respectively, turning them into a revolver and .45 caliber pistol for her to wield. *'Chouki:' Summons Kazuma with the name Chouki, turning him into a sakura-shaped earring, serving as a radar for navigation and targeting purposes and instructing Bishamonten's other Shinki to best utilize their power. In his human form, Kazuma is also able to create Boundaries that Phantoms cannot cross as well as restrain targets and compel them to speak the truth, attempts at the latter make break the opponent's mind, though. In the anime, he is also able to "grasp" targets and crush them with telekinesis while in his Vessel form, subduing even Takemikazuchi's Shinki, Kiun/Oki. *'Jinki:' Summons Kinuha with the name Jinki, turning her into a tipped whip to attack and restrain foes. *'Kinki:' Summons Kuraha with the name Kinki, turning him into a fully-grown lion that serves as the transportation and can attack foes independently of Bishamonten. *'Saiki:' Summons Yugiha with the name Saiki, turning him into a massive great sword with excellent cutting power, being able to clash with Yukine and even shattered him until the latter became a Blessed Regalia. Key: Pre-Hospital Arc | With Nana Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Noragami Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Summoners Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Whip Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users